Por Mais Que Eu Tente
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Song do meu amada Casal Potter. Versão diferente das famosas Te odeio, Potter


_Se o vento sopra sem sentido_

_As estrelas podem me guiar_

_Se eu não te tenho aqui comigo_

_Quando eu sonho posso encontrar_

James Potter caminhava pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Já passava das onze da noite. Ele não devia estar ali, mas não estava pensando nisso agora. Alias já havia um tempo que ele não pensava em mais nada, mais nada alem dela.

Um vento frio passou por ele, fazendo com que ele apertasse mais o cachecol que usava em volta do seu pescoço. Já era inverno, mas ainda não estava nevando. E todos aguardavam ansiosamente pela neve, inclusive ela... Ela. Era incrível como mesmo que ele pensasse em outra coisa sua cabeça sempre voltava para ela. Ela, Lily Evans.

Olhou para o céu. Não tinha como não lembrar dela, principalmente ali naquele lugar que ela tanto gostava, vendo as estrelas que ela tanto amava. Era impossível não pensar nela. No doce sorriso, nos lindos olhos.

E era alguém que ele não podia ter. Pelo menos não realmente. Mas era só fechar os olhos, mesmo que por um segundo que ele via o rosto risonho dela, chamando seu nome e deixando ele tocá-la.

_A liberdade sempre andou comigo_

_Nas esquinas de algum lugar_

_Mas o meu lugar é estar contigo_

_Eu não posso mais me controlar_

Ele sentou-se numa pedra e ficou a olhar o lago. Ele sinceramente gostaria de saber como chegara aquele ponto. Ele um garoto do tipo conquistador que nunca se prendeu as regras, que sempre fez só o que queria. Quando ele caíra daquele jeito? Como ele caíra daquele jeito? E por aquela garota?

Existia uma infinidade de garotas naquela escola e Lily não era a mais bonita de todas. Claro, ela não era feia, isso de jeito nenhum, mas ela também não era linda de morrer. Era bonita, com certeza, mas não era do tipo que costumava atraí-lo. Ele era o típico garoto popular que saía com as típicas garotas populares, as loiras gostosonas. Mas Lily... Lily não era loira, pra começo de conversa. Era ruivo, dos cabelos vermelhos mais impressionantes que ele já vira. E ela não era exatamente gostosona. Era do tipo delicada, parecia que o corpo tinha sido esculpido a mão.

Ele até hoje não sabia exatamente o que ele vira nela. E ela era alguém que sequer ligava para quem ele era. Não, ela não o ignorava, ou fingia que não o enxergava. Ela simplesmente não ligava. Quando ele estava perto dela era o único momento que ele se sentia mais um na multidão. Todos naquela escola viravam para olhar quando ele passava, ela sequer parava de fazer o que estava fazendo para ver o que estava acontecendo. E ela não era indiferente com ele. Tratava-o com a mesma educação que tratava a todos. A todos. Mas ele não era todos! Ele era James Potter, por Merlin! Ela tinha que olhar para ele, sorrir para ele, gostar dele!

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero._

Ele devia estar parecendo um idiota. Pelo menos era o que seu amigo Sirius dizia para ele. Que ele parecia um cachorrinho abandonado por causa da cdf Evans. Ele odiava quando Sirius chamava Lily de cdf. Tudo bem que ela era inteligente, mas esse negócio de cdf fazia parecer que ela era alguém desajeitada e sem graça e isso ela não era de jeito nenhum.

Apenas uma vez convidara Lily para sair. Uma vez quando eles ainda estavam no quinto ano. Foi um convite que ele fez por não ter mais quem convidar. Foi quase uma brincadeira. E a única coisa que ela fez foi sorrir de forma educada e dizer: "Não, obrigada". Ponto final, mais nada. Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada nem nada. Só "não". Foi a partir desse dia que James começou a realmente olhar para Lily e quanto mais ele pensava nela, mais ele queria estar perto dela. E por causa de seu jeito maroto, impulsivo, ele nunca soube como chegar nela de novo. Nunca soube como iria falar com ela de novo. E se ela lhe desse outro fora? Como podia dizer o que sentia por ela se nem ele mesmo sabia o que era aquilo exatamente?

_Não importa se estou sozinho_

_Eu não tenho como te esquecer_

_Vagando pelas ruas sem destino_

_Se me perco me encontro em você_

Voltou a andar, mas dessa vez em direção ao castelo. Já estava muito tarde e o frio começava a ficar realmente incomodo. Seu caminhar era automático, nem olhava para onde ia, simplesmente ia.

Entrou no castelo e voltou a andar meio sem rumo. Até que ouviu passos. Quem poderia ser? Provavelmente um monitor ou Filch. Ele estaria ferrado se fosse pego por qualquer um desses. Antes que tivesse tempo de se esconder deu de cara com Lily.

-Potter? –ela perguntou meio assustada.

Então ela também estava fora da cama a essas horas? O que ela fazia ali? Estava empacotada em roupas de frio, então ela pretendia sair do castelo certo?

-Lily, o que você faz aqui? –ele perguntou bobamente.

-Bem, eu... –ela corou –estava saindo para o jardim. Vai nevar e eu quero ver a primeira neve da estação. –ela falou.

-Como você sabe que vai nevar? –James perguntou sem entender.

-Não sei. Só sei que vai nevar. Eu sinto. –ela falou calma.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silencio por um minuto. Talvez fosse a chance que James tanto queria de falar para ela como se sentia.

-Lily... –ele começou.

-Olha ta nevando! –ela falou de repente, com uma alegria genuína na voz.

James olhou por uma das janelas ali do corredor e viu que realmente nevava nesse minuto. E Lily tinha uma animação tão infantil, tão genuína que tocou o coração de James de uma forma sincera.

-Vem! Vamos La fora ver! –ela falou animada pegando a mão de James e arrastando ele para o jardim junto com ela.

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero._

James deixou Lily arrastá-lo até o jardim sem saber como reagir. Nunca sequer falara com ela e agora ela agia como se fossem amigos de longa data. Talvez a neve realmente a emocionasse.

Caminharam até o meio do jardim, ainda de mãos dadas. Pararam perto do lago e então Lily soltou a mão de James. Ela levantou o rosto encarando o céu e fechou os olhos sentindo os flocos de neve caindo levemente em seu rosto.

James olhou para ela encantado. Ela parecia um anjo. Uma criança, cheia de sensualidade, mas uma criança. Ela tinha um sorriso feliz e aparentemente se esquecera que ele estava ali, então ele simplesmente aproveitou a oportunidade para olhá-la mais de perto, uma chance rara para ele. Talvez fosse pelo frio os lábios dela estavam mais vermelhos e chamativos que o normal. Os cabelos caiam pelos ombros de forma despreocupada e James sentiu um impulso louco de tocá-los, mas se conteve ao ver que ela abria os olhos.

-Desculpe. –ela falou olhando para ele –A gente mal se conhece e eu te arrasto para os jardins desse jeito...

James balançou a cabeça negando bobamente.

-Tudo bem. Eu estava aqui uns cinco minutos antes de te encontrar pensando em quando começaria a nevar... –ele falou. Isso era uma meia verdade.

-Eu não sei por que, eu sempre sinto quando vai nevar... –ela falou pensativa –Acho que é um dom. –ela completou com um sorriso doce.

-Só mostra o quanto você é especial. –James falou tão sem pensar que só percebeu o que havia dito quando viu o olhar de surpresa dela.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou meio que desconcertada.

-Nada, me desculpe. –ele falou se sentindo um idiota.

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero._

Um silêncio pensativo pousou entre eles. James tentava imaginar o que Lily estaria pensando. Ela apenas olhava para ele. Não havia expressão nenhuma em seu rosto, ela apenas... Olhava.

-Aquele dia que eu te chamei para sair... –ele perguntou de repente quebrando o silêncio –por que você não aceitou?

Lily pareceu pensar por um segundo. Primeiro como se tentasse se lembrar quando James Potter a havia chamado para sair, depois um jeito de falar a verdade para ele.

-Com todo respeito, Potter, não são todas as garotas do mundo que te acham irresistível. –ela falou, mas não como provocação, apenas como constatação.

-Pena que você não me ache irresistível. –ele falou mais para si, mas ela acabou escutando.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou, depois deu um leve sorriso.

-Faz uns meses que eu... –ele deu uma risada nervosa –estou olhando pra você de outro jeito...

-Que jeito? –ela perguntou.

-Um jeito... Apaixonado... –ele falou a ultima parte baixinho.

-Por que eu? –ela perguntou.

-Por que não você? –ele rebateu.

-Porque você é James Potter o cara mais popular da escola e eu sou Lily Evans a pessoa mais sem graça da escola. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você não é sem graça. –ele falou indignado –Você é... é... é linda! Quando você sorri e aparecem covinhas no seu rosto, ou quando você sai no sol e da pra ver o quanto branca sua pele é, ou quando você mexe nos seus cabelos e faz eles parecerem tão macios, ou quando você encara a gente com esses olhos verdes, você... Você é linda. –ele concluiu suspirando.

Lily olhou para James com uma cara de puro espanto.

-Você repara tanto assim em mim?

-Eu só olho pra você.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele, chegando mais perto.

-Por que?

-Porque eu gosto de você. Porque eu estou apaixonado por você. –ele falou sincero se aproximando também.

Estavam a pouco mais de um palmo de distancia agora. A neve continuava a cair, mas o frio não importava mais.

-Você ta falando sério? –ela perguntou, o rosto corado.

-Tenho. –ele falou e num gesto extremamente corajoso tocou o rosto dela de leve –Eu quero que você seja minha namorada Lily Evans.

-Você nem me conhece direito. –ela falou embora a voz tenha saído tremula pelo carinho.

-Conheço tudo a seu respeito. Suas matérias preferidas e as que odeia, suas melhores amigas, seus sonhos, sei até o numero de sapato que você calça. –ele falou divertido.

-Eu não sei nada de você.

-Eu posso te contar tudo, quando você quiser... –ele insistiu ainda fazendo carinho no rosto dela o que fez com que ela involuntariamente fechasse os olhos.

-Eu... Não tenho mais desculpas... –ela acabou falando, a voz falhada e o rosto totalmente corado.

-Finalmente... –James sorriu, antes de vencer a curta distancia que os separava e selar os lábios dela com um singelo beijo.

E ficaram ali por um longo tempo se beijando sob a neve que caia levemente, puramente do céu negro da noite...

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero_


End file.
